Could i love you?
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: Yamcha cheats on bulma and she breaks up with him. Vegeta finds out that he cares for the blue haired woman. Finally the emotions come out. Do you want more chapters? Tell me if you do!
1. Could I? Should I?

Vegeta nad Bulma fanfic. Okay hope u like it.

Vegeta glared at the door as if it was going to jump out and attack him. He could sense what was happening beyond it, in a nearby part of the house. The woman was in the bathroom, primping for that weak little human she thought she was in "love" with. Stupid humans. With all their confusing emotions, it was a wonder the race had survived this long. Emotions make one weak, and impair everything. Or so the Saiyan prince assured himself. The truth was, he wasn't so sure anymore. Not that he'd admit his uncertainty to anyone, it was demeaning that he could admit it to himself, but it was there. He didn't have those stupid feelings. The only emotion that was allowed was anger. He didn't possess those weak emotions, like affection or concern, they'd been beaten out of him. It took years but finally there was nothing but Anger and Hate. What was left of his 'feelings' were locked away. Yet a third-class clown sent off the planet and raised by weaklings, a sad excuse for a Saiyan with his weakling emotions,with feelings for the others, was the strongest person in the known Universe. Vegeta was stuck in second place.

Kakarott claimed that it was his emotions that gave him his power. The need to protect the humans who'd raised him, who cared about him, made him strong. He said he didn't want his "loved ones" to die. Love again. Humans seemed to attribute it with great joy and great pain. Were they all Love set, then? They said love went beyond affections, something nearly incomprehensible to the Saiyan mind. Yet he could think of it. The damn humans were corrupting him. He had only fallen in love once. But, that didnt last when she died on a plant that HE destroyed. Vegeta could feel something wanting to rise, but couldn't. 'Why should I care? I didn't care, I don't care. Never will, I cant.' Vegeta thought as he let out a sigh.

3 months ago, he'd realized he couldn't defeat Kakarott. The realization had hurt, but not physically. He,had cared about his rank in power, about becoming the strongest in the Universe. But that was all. Super Saiyan. He carried the gene, The gene of Super SAyian. why had Kakarott done it first? Maybe it wasn't genetic. Or maybe-his mind shied from the thought, but then decided to face it. Kakarott had been angrier than he'd ever before been when he went Super Saiyan. Which meant emotions could make you strong, too. Which was complete nonsense! And his thoughts were wandering again! Gah…! No wonder that baka Kakarott was so stupid; this planet messed with a person's mind! Vegeta shook his head quickly and hard as he threw a death glare towards the door. Surging to his feet, he left the room. He flew to a remote island, inhabited only by small animals and insects. He never saw the beautifully attired Bulma peek out the window wistfully, wondering why she was doing so, wondering why, since she'd met Vegeta, she could muster only slight affection for her boyfriend.

Vegeta landed gently on the rocky island, thinking that maybe he could concentrate here, and not have to hear the woman return either babbling. Being Yamcha's girlfriend wasn't good for her-dammit he didn't care! He wouldn't care! He had one of the strongest minds in the Universe, he wouldn't start these weak human feelings. He was on this island, this place, and wouldn't let her interfere here. Vegeta took a breath, sat down in levitated, and meditated for several hours. Relaxing.

**********

The Woman does realize that the boy has probably been taking all his girlfriends there on different nights. Only a human could miss something so obvious. For as intelligent as she usually appeared to be, she is a fool, Vegeta thought as he inhaled a meal that could more than satisfy 6 humans. He'd come back late thinking he would miss most of the mooning or fuming. No such luck. They had stayed out later than usual tonight, doing Kami-knows-what. He didn't care! But she did look great in that dress. It showed off more of her skin than he would have that idiot of hers see, but managed to look Sweet at the same time. His body tensed in response, competly turned on, but he suppressed the reaction. He had to do that a lot lately. He was spending too much time dwelling on Earthlings it was sick. He was becoming weaker.

*********************

"She's coming here in three and a half weeks," she announced casually, as if this wouldn't interfere with anyone in the least. She walked toward the doorway where he stood, obviously intending to go back to her lab. He stepped back to allow her through, but she stopped. "Oh, and Vegeta?" He raised a brow in his do-you-really-think-I-give-a-damn expression. "I told her that you'd tell her about alien technology. She'll be interested in space vehicles, teleportation, inter-dimensional travel, that sort of thing. You know, all the stuff I can't pry out of you." She was smiling slightly, obviously amused at his anger.  
"What?! I'm not wasting my time telling some stupid human about anything. I need to train, not talk to some dumb woman I don't even know just because you humans are too stupid to figure things out for yourselves! And what do you mean, coming here?" By the time he was done yelling, Bulma was no longer smirking at him, she was mad, too. It was easy to tell. cheeks flushed, eyes sparkly, mouth compressed. Actually quite beautiful. Now where did that thought come from? "I mean, she's going to be in town for that conference I'm going to and needs a place to stay, so I offered her a room here. She's my friend." Bulma stood there watching him. "The last thing I need is another babbling female with too many questions getting in my way and interrupting my training. "Listen, you idiotic, kill-everything-first-and-don't-even-bother-with-questions, stupid, arrogant Saiyan, here on Earth, we have such a thing as friendly competition! Which I know is something you don't understand, since you don't even know what a friend is!" With that parting shot, she huffed off, leaving a very angry and confused Saiyan behind. How dare she! He was Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, and could kill her with a stray flick of his ki. How could she say such things to him, in that tone of voice? How could she say all that without stopping to breathe?

He admitted he didn't ask questions, because questions were usually pointless. And those cracks about friendship and competition? A friend as a weakness, a liability that could be used against you. And what was the point of fighting if you didn't care about winning, if you helped an enemy who could defeat you? He was always confused around here, and she only made it worse. He grabbed an unopened package of lunchmeat, the milk, and a new loaf of bread, and headed back to the gravity room. He may not be able to get as strong as Kakarott, but damned if he was going to be left behind as a weakling. It took him a while, as he practiced, too realize that his mouth was pulled in what could almost pass as a grin.  
The woman looked stunning when she was riled, with her eyes dangerously flaming like a raging fire and her usually pale face flushed. He hated it when she was mad at others, that proved she cared about them. He ignored his body's reaction to his thoughts. Thank Kami for that evil tirents discipline.

**********

This was the day that the woman who was call Ryavn had arrived, and Vegeta was in a dark, pitch black kind of dark mood. The woman had been just as kind to Bulma as Bulma was to her. They were enemies, but they didn't fight with each other. It just went to prove that Bulma was lying when she said that she didn't hate him anymore. They discussed their ideas and problems! That was what she was doing! Well, they hadn't been successful at getting him to bother with them. While that Ryavn person didn't have the proclivity to run at the mouth like Bulma, she made cool cracks at certain things that unnerved him. Bulma stuck to her usual loud, obvious method. Both were too curious and cocky for their own good. He hated being questioned, it sometimes evoked unacknowledged twinges of unease, which always angered him by their existence.

*************

He didn't appreciate that remark about military intelligence, but he could no longer just kill anyone who annoyed him. Why was this stupid planet structured this way, and why had it succeeded were his had not? Vegeta was pouting laying his head down where his arms were crossed and his chin was laying on them. Listeing to the two talking about the Earth. Watching Bulma laugh. She looked nice laughing, too. He went into the gravity room, where he knew they wouldn't bother him for fear of their lives. He pressed his back to the wall and sunk down. Then started his training once he got up.

************************

Laughter permeated his gravity room. Little fools, she was willingly giving her enemy information that could be used against her. And she was giggling about it. Was she completely insane? He started thinking about making her laugh. The way she would look. He couldn't make her look that way and enjoy it, though. He didn't know why he cared, just that he'd stopped denying it. He had to face it, once he locked away his emotions, he didnt lock it away very good. But it this was the strategy that humans could use to become among the wealthiest on the planet, how had this world survived? How could it thrive to the point where it could create technology like Bulma's.. Why hadn't his planet, 10 times the size of earth, and containing the strongest military after Frieza's, been destroyed?

**************

"Listen, Bulma, it's not what you think! I didn't intend to do anything, it just sorta got out of hand and….it didn't mean anything!" Vegeta walked out of the gravity room to the sound of the scar face begging. Not a bad sound, Yamcha had obviously gotten caught. Leaning against the side of the building, the 25 year old decided to sit back and watch the human squirm, beg, and be rejected."Of course not, Yamcha." Bulma said in a soothing voice, that had Vegeta scowling again. She wasn't actually going to take him back, was she? "I'm sure it was just the heat of the moment. Of course you'd want to comfort her after she lost her boyfriend." Bulma smiled. "Yeah, that's it." He sounded relieved, and a little unsure.  
"And then one thing led to another and you wound up in bed together, is that right?" bulma sounded understanding."Ye-yeah…" Bulma had been slowly advancing, and now she was practically leaning on the human's chest. She was going to take him back! What had happened to her pride? He tensed up, and got ready to walk away in disgust, if she started kissing the little asshole.

"I'm sure it didn't mean anything…." Bulma had raised her leg slightly. She brought her foot, clad in a heavy boot with an even heavier sole, down on his tennis shoe, with all her might. Yamcha yelled. In pain. Vegeta smirked, 'that had to hurt'. "Listen you two-timing little asshole, I'm sick of putting up with you screwing anything in a skirt and then trying to tell me you love me! We've broken up before, but this time it's for real. I want you out! Off the grounds and out of my life! I don't care if a hundred beings as strong as Frieza attack Capsule Corp., I don't want to see you here! Ever! Got that, you little idiot! I'm tired of always wondering if you've done the same thing with another girl the night before, I'm tired of you trying to get me to have sex with you, and I'm fucking sick and tired of you lying to me! You asshole! Go away!" With that, she shoved the shocked Yamcha away, and walked into Capsule Corp (CC).

"She cussed me out! I can't believe she…" the rejected ex-boyfriend started to get up. Then he saw Vegeta, chuckling at him. Yamcha just glared as he walked away. Vegeta only laughed harder. That was good. Guess she doesn't have to be able to fight to knock someone down. He'd never heard her curse like that before. He was actually glad it wasn't at him. He preferred when their insults were a little less virulent. She'd be upset, after finding out her lover had betrayed her. Without knowing why, he went up to her window. It was unlocked, as warm as it was outside. He paused at the window-sill, then, hearing her slight sobbing, walked in.

"Woman?" She jerked upright, wiping at her face, and refusing to turn in hisdirection. "What! Go away, Vegeta." Without even knowing why,without a second thought he walked to her bed, where she sat. He kneeled down, and wrapped his arms around her. What was he doing? Why was HE…comforting her? She'd handled herself fine, earlier. But she looked so sad, in pain, he couldn't allow her to be in pain if he could help it. 'What the hell is worng with me?' He asked himself but was not able to pull away. "You shouldn't cry about him."

"What do you know? You don't cry about anything! YOU DONT CARE!" He ignored that, not wanting to admit that he did, sometimes."He's not worth it. Are you going to let him hurt you, now, when there's nothing you can do about it, and he's not even here? All he's ever done is play games with you, and you're gonna cry over him." Vegetas tone was solf, but was still in the harsh deep voice he always had before. "But he does matter! I mean, not him, but what I thought I had with him." Bulma said."Well whatever it was, it obviously wasn't good, so why are you sitting here balling your damn eyes out over it?" She was calming, slightly, and it was easier to hear her through her hiccups.

"Love is supposed to be good, I just can't seem to find it." He couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he just sat there, arms around her, functioning on some half-understood instinct that they hadn't beaten out of him, that little bit of goodness left. The feeling was native to him, but was still instinct. She quieted, still breathing deep, but the tears had stopped. She was boneless, exhausted. She began to speak quietly, more to herself than to him, but he listened, searching for answers. "Love is supposed to be wonderful. It's supposed to be when two people care about each other so much, their souls fuse and they are together forever. It's supposed to be peaceful. Some say that you can fall in love at the first sight of your lover, others say it takes years. All agree it's the strongest thing in the world. 'Love conquers all,' they say. Yeah, is bullshit. I can not find it, there can be true. That's what I was trying to do, trying to find it." Bulma felt Vegeta shift slightly. "This Whole Earth seems like it's trying to do that. Why? If it's got such a high failure rate, why even try?" Vegeta was confused. "Because it's supposed to be worth it. It's supposed to be so strong, so incredible, that it's goes beyond death and through centuries forever." In an emotion? Maybe that was what Goku was talking about. Was he in love with everyone?

"So what's all this about loving everyone, or whatever it was they talk about on TV?" Vegeta asked. "That's a different kind of love. There's lots of types." Near sleep, her speech slurred and she was babbling. But she was helping. "There's love between friends, like Goku and Krillen, like caring about them, and there's love between family, like me and my dad, or siblings, which I've never had. There's love of people, like being nice to everyone and thinking most people are good. Then there's romantic love, between two people who care about each other and want to get married and are attracted to each other. That's what I want. I just can't find it." 'So, this emotion, love, was what they were always talking about. That was what kept this planet alive, a weakling emotion. Maybe not so weak.' VEgeta thought.

Bulma was more asleep than awake, melted against him. Then she rouse back awake, "Vegeta? Don't they have love on your planet?" He was surprised by the question. Had she seen, in her sleepy state, that this planet disturbed him? "No. If they did, it would be destroyed." Vegeta watched her close. "So you never had anyone care about you when you were a kid? No one to hug you when you were hurt?" Bulma asked. "If they tried, they'd die. I'd make sure of it."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with admitting to pain.", said bluma. "That sentiment is something unique to this planet. I've never encountered if before. Not that I can FEEL."

"I'm sorry." he watched as she leaned over and squeezed him lightly, as if to make up for years without. He'd die before he admitted it, but it felt good. Nice. Scary. "You should have had someone there, to care about you." She continued to hold him, the comforted becoming the comforter. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. Vegeta still sat there, thinking about what she'd said, what she'd done. Still shocked at the whole stuation.

He lay her down and left. It wasn't until he was in his room, knowing he'd get no sleep because he couldn't stop thinking, that it hit him. For the first time in a long time, he'd spent an extended amount of time with Bulma, and not been painfully aroused. At first he'd been too worried, and then too moved, to desire her. But he knew that he would again, just not tonight.

**********************

Apparently, they'd all gone to sleep already, except whoever was in the shower. She, or he, had a weak ki, but they all had weak ki in this house. They made up for it by being surrounded by the strongest people on the planet. He stalked to the kitchen and raided the refrigerator. He was shocked to find a giant bowl of some kind of rice and chicken dish with a piece of masking tape bearing his name upon it. They'd went through the trouble of leaving food? Why? It obviously wasn't in its original container. He examined the writing carefully. He had learned, long ago, that details were what could kill you. Miss a weakness, ignore a cracking branch, and it could be all over. He'd seen it happened. So he recognized the writing, he'd seen it before a few times, and that was enough. It was Bulma's. But why would she do this? She hated him, right? Vegeta was confused. He didn't like the feeling.

He crept upstairs, not knowing why he was taking such care to be quiet, yet doing it just the same. The bathroom door opened, just before he walked by it. hail the Gods, she had a body. A towel covered it, but, knowing that the drying cloth was probably the only thing she was wearing, it wasn't very effective. Her blue always such beautiful hair, regardless of what she did to it. It was wet and riotous. The tangled strands, so unruly and wild, sent a jolt through his already-tense body. Sapphire eyes widened in surprise, flushed skin, mouth making a small circle of surprise. That mouth that had figured prominently in his recent dreams and had intruded upon his meditations. Long, slender neck, so fragile yet so arousing, smooth shoulders with droplets of water still clinging. He wanted to lick them off. Her chest curved into full, high breasts. He could only see the tops of them, but his Saiyan eyes, trained to kill, cold detect what he was pretty sure were her nipples pressing against the cloth. He couldn't see much else until he reached her legs, but he could imagine. As he had imagined. And her legs…she never hid her legs from the universe, and they made fantasies spin through his mind daily. Wrapped around his shoulders, rubbing along his body…and then he always thought of that boyfriend of hers, and grit his teeth against the possibility they were doing those very things on the nights they stayed out so late.

All of this flashed through his mind in a matter of seconds, but apparently that was too long, according to the expression on her face he'd been staring. Damn. "Ve-Vegeta?" she queried, softly. Usually when saying his name it was in anger, hate, or fear. He didn't mind the anger, but for some reason he had an aversion to the other two, which he used to thrive on. He saw the awareness in her eyes. It stunned him. She wanted him. It was amazing, unexpected. Bonding. Her gaze dropped. Hell no, was he going to give it to her. Her fate was sealed when she looked in his eyes with acknowledgement and mutual desire in hers.

He took a step toward her. She tensed, but didn't move away. Another step. Finally, he caught her up in his arms, and look at her expression, still wary, but when he'd wrapped his arms around her, her body had slumped. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, lightly, so he would not hurt her. His hands roamed her back. Suddenly, all the resistance still remaining in her eyes left. Vegeta forcibly pushed aside the urge to crush her to him and ravage her mouth. He kissed his way up her throat, to her ear, temple, eyes, forehead, nose, cheeks, even her chin. He skirted the side of her mouth, even though she had turned her head to capture his. Without warning, her hands shot into his hair and positioned his head for her lips. He stopped evading her and indulged, and she moved her fingers down to his shirt, removing it with a savagery that surprised him, it was so Saiyan. Her aggressive advances excited him, let him know that she wanted this, too. Somehow, that was important. He needed this. She needed this. They couldn't finish this here. He stepped back, and the towel that had been held in place by his body fell. And he could only stare. She was gorgeous. But if he looked at her much longer, they'd never make it out of the house, and damned if this was going to be interrupted by her parents. He gently picked her up and flew as fast as he thought she could handle for the island he loved.

Before he lay her down and satisfied his aching need, there was something he had to be completely sure of."Woman...Bulma." He sounded almost human like. "Hmmm?" She sounded dreamy and relaxed. Sensual. "You do want this, don't you? If not, I'll take you back." She smiled softly and pressed herself against him, answer enough. He swiftly desperately tore off his remaining clothes, then lowered her to the ground. This is torture! he thought. He wanted to plunge into her, now, but he also wanted to explore, to savor, make this better than Yamcha or anyone else ever could. But he couldn't last in the state he was in. He pulled away, trying desperately to control himself, breathing deeply. Trying to get his feelings, these strange emotions to stop.

"Vegeta? Come back, Vegeta," she breathed. The Prince groaned, how could he deny her? He glided his hands along her body, caressing her. He couldn't believe how strong the passion in him was. It had never been like this before. Especially when they'd barely begun. What was it about this frail little human, with more courage that she could back up, that turned him into a lustful, sentimental fool? Whatever it was, it was stronger than he. He bared his teeth.

Just then, a particularly loud moan of pleasure erupted from Bulma's throat. Reality reasserted itself for a moment. He'd almost bitten her! He'd almost declared himself one of the mated, those weak, pitied fools who joined their souls with another. What had he been thinking?

Why was she giving her virginity to him? Maybe it didn't matter on this planet. But he'd never been trained to do that, there had never been a reason. Now he was going to have to cause her pain. Kuso!

(Cant do a Lemon sorry. i am not good with them yet. Lol but I will soon if you want. Leave a review telling me what you want to read.)

*********

"Vegeta," she breathed, wanting him to continue. He smirked, as well as he could under the circumstances. He'd continue, all right, but if she thought he was going to let her off easy, with only a couple hours before release, and only one release, she was greatly mistaken. He would let this build for another half hour or so, before letting her go. He'd restrain himself, somehow. He wanted to be able to remember her release, and he couldn't do that if he was caught in the throes of his own. He'd let her rest for about ten minutes, and calm himself, before beginning again. tThen she passed a nail lightly over the small circle from which his tail had once grown.

"Aahhhh!" he screamed. She smirked at him, the little nymph, and did it again, then used her fingers and nails, circling, massaging. He felt himself stiffen, his body prepared for climax, and he put every ounce of his ki into his control. And then, he felt it happen. He climaxed, followed immediately by Bulma, but as he shuddered, energy such as he'd never experienced before raced through his blood. His eyes, enhanced by power, took in Bulma in her ecstasy, his own so strong he didn't think he would survive it, and felt the power of his release more than that of his new status as a Super Saiyan. And then, it was finally over. His muscles gave out, and he dropped, unable to move any part of his body an inch. He slipped out of the Super Saiyan state, knew his hair was black again, as were his eyes. And then he fell into an equally dark hole, and didn't emerge until long after the sun was rising. Then he clumsily carried/Flew them back to Bulma's room.

*********

Groaning, Vegeta forced his body to move, to roll onto his back. What had happened? He could barely force his eyes open. But what he saw opened them the rest of the way. This wasn't his room. It was Bulma's. And he was in it, on the bed, naked, with her scent all over him. That and the lingering scent of fierce mating. It all came back. He'd come to the house, sweaty and dirty, and had found that Bulma had left him some food. Then he'd seduced her, and in the process he'd not only had the most powerful climax of his life, but also reached his lifetime goal of Super Saiyan. And at the time, he hadn't cared. He hadn't cared about anything other than Bulma and himself and the pleasure. He'd had all that power, and he'd just used it to intensify the sensations, to feed his self-control so that he wouldn't be cheated of what would probably be the only night she allowed him. And to see her in her explosion. He'd carved it on his brain; it was in from of his eyes. He shoved it away.

He'd been a Super Saiyan! After all those years, he'd finally done it. And he'd been apathetic. He'd been so caught up in his mate, his Bulma, His woman that he'd forgotten himself and his power. He gazed down at the woman sleeping beside him. He knew he should kill her,He could not let this emotion control him but the thought of doing so sickened him, so he eased away from her, and ran to his room, so that no one would be able to tell that the blur of wind rushing by was the Prince, naked. He was, quite literally, *running* from her, as much as it galled him. That woman was dangerous. If she could make him do that in one night, what would she do to him if he allowed her to see that side of him again. It had come out last night, she'd forced it out, and this was the result. He was mated. He felt the connection deep in his mind. He'd become one of the scorned Saiyans who mated with another, who'd bonded to their lover. Only the lowest of soldiers mated, but now he, Prince of the Saiyan Empire, was among their small numbers. "Shit!"

Now she had control over him, could make his life even worse than it was now. She could reject him, reduce him to pitiable wretch, decimate his pride, destroy him as a warrior, whatever she wanted. Unless he was very lucky, the world had a new way to make him pay for past transgressions. Oh, SHIT! And then calm reasserted itself over his panic. She didn't know that. He'd spent enough time on this planet to know that they thought you had to go through some kind of courtship to be mated. She didn't have to know the power she could wield. He just had to hide it from her. He'd say whatever he had to if it would make her think he wasn't bonded to her. He'd mastered the art of insult by the time he was 6, he could do this. And, he vowed, he would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Get ready for a new chapter!


	2. FINAL

Okay here it is! I do not own DBZ sadly. this is the LAST chapter.

Bulma and Vegeta were standing inside of a hotel. Bulma had wanted to go the Hotel for 2 months and finally she could, but she didnt want to go alone. So, there they were sitting in Vegetas hotel room that was contected to Bulmas by bathroom. "Woman Go get your food in your room! this is MY room!" Vegeta growled while eating down his 9th plate of chicken-fired-steak. "Aw Vegeta dont be a baby!" Bulma teased. "I am still hungry." Vegeta mummbled. "You cleaned them out Vegeta! There out of food!" Bulma opened her mouth wide. "WELL DO SOMETHING! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS! I want more food!" Vegeta said sounding just like a little kid. "Vegeta, I would have to flirt with the cheif or something like that just to get him to make more food." Bulma rolled her eyes at the thought. Boys were so easly seduced. "What , Do you want ME to flirt with them?" Vegeta almost laughed at the thought. Bulma smiled over at him "There is an Idea!" Bulma joked and Vegeta smirked at her. She was so beautiful, he wanted to hold her in his arms but if he did then he wuold have to swallow his pride. He could not just go and do that, no he couldn't.

After Vegeta ate Bulmas food, he was laying in bed going through the Tv. "Hey! Vegeta wanna watch a movie with me?" bulma came in throught the bathroom and jumped on the bed making Vegeta nearly fall off. "Woman. What part of 'LEAVE ME ALONE' Do you not understand?" Vegeta asked with serious face. He was truly asking for his sake. "C'mon you big baby, lats watch this movie." Bulma pulled out a horror movie called 'THE GRUDGE 2'. "Woman, I will watch it only if you dont get scared." Vegeta smirked and Bulma glared and put in the movie.

They were sitting on oppisides of the bed, vegeta on left, Bulma and Right. Watching a horror movie would be fine for Vegeta. He had seen far worst that what the grudge had to offer. But, for Bulma, it was a whole differnt story. She had never seen the grudge before, and 5 mintues into she was already scared, holding a pillow to her chest. "WHAT! Ms. Bulma Breifs scared of a little ghost, aw how sad." Vegeta mocked laughing at her. "Shut up Vegeta." Bulma mummbled under her breath while watching the two girls locking another girl in the attic closet, in the haunted house on the movie. Vegeta smirked at the sight of Bulma being scared, his eyes the turned to the movie and he layed back onto the bed his head on the headboard. "AHHHH!" Bulma screamed seeing the Grudge head. Bulma jumped onto Vegeta and he shoved her away. "Woman, it is just a dang movie. Get off of me." Bulma moved away from him alittle but was still close to him.

They were more than half way throught the move and Vegetas thoughts were else were. 'She is such and baka. So scared of a movie, all these Humans seem to be. This plant and its fears and emotions. She was so beautiful that night. She is so beautiful to night also. Oh how-SHIT Vegeta listen to your self you sound like a love sick puppy.' His thoughts were ended when Bulma screamed in his ear. Vegeta winced in pain and then it hit him. He was not in the middle of the bed with Bulma in his arms. One arm was around her head and her face was burried in his shoulder. His heart started beating faster, he wanted to push her away but he couldnt brigng himself to. "Woman..." Vegeta whispered feeling his pants tighten. "Sorry Vegeta I didnt realize.." Bulmas voice trailed off at seeing his face. "Whats wrong?" Bulma asked pausing the movie and looking at Vegeta. He didnt saw anything... he could not find his voice even if he wanted to talk to her. "Vegeta?" Bulma moved her hand up to his face expecting for him to shove it away, but was shocked to find that he let her touch it. She moved her hand from his law to his upper cheek and thats when he grabbed her hand.

"Vegeta, let go." Bulma pulled away but was stuck. She grabbed his hand with her other hand trying to get free and was grabbed by his other. Pulling her towards him her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. 'Vegeta.. I-" Bulma began but stopped. Then he kissed her, at first gentaly, but then he felt him losing control as the kiss deepen. Bulma moved her head so she could get more of the kiss. Vegeta moved so that he was on top of her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He wanted her, and he knew she wanted him. But, something told him that he should turn the TV off first. Maybe it was because it showed the Grudges face and a black background, yeah it was. Vegeta pulled away and grabbed the remot turning the tv off, he threw it on the bed and rolled over pulling her on top of him.

Bulma layed in Vegetas arms, her head on his chest, his arm was around her slim shoulders. Vegeta was half asleep when he hear the words. "I love you, vegeta..." Bulma whispered as she fell into deep sleep. Vegetas eyed opened wide at the words, and once again his heart started beating. 'What.. love.' Vegeta shook his head and looked down at her. He knew what those word meant, he knew he wanted to love her back but he didnt know how. He should not know how, he never felt the way he did before. It was all to native to him. 'Earth and these damn emotions' Vegeta cuold not help but smile at the thought of him and Bulma together but he shoved the thought away. He got up letting everything hang lose as he grabbed the pair of boxers on the floor and pulled them on. With out a nother thought Vegeta walked out into the night. He needed fresh air, he need to be away from the smell in that room. He went out to a remote location and sat down relaxing. He needed to clear his mind.

It was near 6am when he got back. He walked into the room and stood over the bed. hovering over Bulma he smirked down at her. She was so beautiful. He picked her up and walked into her room, putting her gental down onto the bed. With out thinking it all the way threw he moved a strand of hair from her face and kissed he temple. 'Damnit Vegeta you ARe growing soft.' He yelled in his head as he went into his room, closing the door and laying in bed. He needed sleep now, he stayed up all night trying to understand what he was feeling, if it was love, and why. Little did he know that he was in love with Bulma, he did know only that showing is emotions was something he could not do. Even if he wanted too.

There we go thank you.


End file.
